Point Angel
by DiagonAlley13
Summary: This is my first fanific so it's not that good :3 I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I tried my best. This is basically a Dramione fanfiction based in Hermione's and Draco's fourth year. Rated M for future chapters and might go lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hermione, please, hear my side out!"

"No, Ron, I won't, I can't believe you actually KISSED her?" I said angrily, I know we had broken up but it was only a week since, and the first chance he got he kissed Lavender Brown?

"It wasn't my fault I swear! She jus-"

"Oh yes Ron, I'm sure you just 'slipped' and accidently stuck your tongue in her mouth? Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

"Hermione..."

"Goodbye Ronald." I spin on my heel and storm angrily away tears trickling from my eyes. How could he do this? Six months we had been going out for, and he gets over me in a week? I can't bear to think about it anymore.

I run onto the train and find a compartment all on my own and start to let it all flow out.

"Oh, it's you Granger. Thought it was somebody important"

"Just shut up Malfoy. Leave me alone." To my discomfort I start crying again, great in front of Draco.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

He walks over and puts his hand over my shoulder. Draco Malfoy, comforting a me? Today really is a strnge day.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I sniff. "It's just.." Suddenly I feel all my emotions about Ron and Lavender pouring out.

"He's an asshole Hermione. You're better than any girl on this train. No your better than any girl in Hogwarts, probably better then any girl in the world"

Wow, did Draco Malfoy just compliment me? I look up at him. He's smiling at me. I suddenly become self consious, My hair must be a mess, I think have how red my eyes must be and I think of my runny nose. I quickly look away.

"Uh, uh, uh, I need to go to the toilet" and I ran off

"Wait! Hermione? "

"Oh, Harry, I don't know anymore"

"Well Ron why did you kiss that Lavender girl?" I said, Ron looked downright miserable, I tried to talk to Hermione about it but she just wouldn't listen, I didn't get why it was such a big deal anyways? They broke up. 'Women', I thought to myself

"I don't know Harry, I just, she was there and... It just happened"

"Well just apologise to Hermione when we come back to school. She'll have had time to think about it and she'll be fine.

"I don't know tho Harry, she seemed really upset. Should I look for her?"

"No, just leave her, I'll talk to her anyways, she'll tell me." I said and I got up and set the Daily Prophet down on the table. "I'll be right back."

I returned back to my compartment looking a bit better, Draco was still there.

"Oh Draco, sorry I ran off on you like that"

He looked up at me.

"It's okay, I was just leaving anyways but I thought I'd check and see if you where okay."

He gestured at me to sit beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I said as I lowered myself down beside him.

"Well, I'm here for you, Hermione, don't forget it" he said.

"Thanks Draco" He looked at me like he wanted to say more but he suddenly got up.

"I have to go now. My friends will be wondering where I am."

"Oh yes of course." I said feeling a bit disappointed. I stood up to greet him out when suddenly he turned around. All of a sudden, his lips where on mine. I felt myself kissing him back, he took this as a good sign and pressed me closer to the wall. I found myself thinking about Ron but I realised I didn't care. Suddenly a voice came from behind.

"Hermione?"

I broke away from Draco and saw Harry. Oh shit I thought to myself.

I found Hermione almost immediately. She was where I expected her to be. What I did not expect, was the scene in front of me. A blonde Slytherin was kissing Hermione and Hermione was actually letting him, worse she was kissing him back.

"Hermione?" I managed to choke out.

She turned around immediately. So did the Slytherin, it wasn't just any Slytherin tho, it was Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Harry!" Hermione said startled.

"Er, yes Hermione, I must be leaving now." Draco said awkwardly as he walked out of the door, giving Harry a cold look.

"What the fuck Hermione? How long has this been going on for? Did you cheat on RON? You did di-"

"Harry calm down, I didn't cheat on Ron. You know I would never do that to Ron. I just came here and Draco found me and, stuff happened" Hermione he said happily, I couldn't believe she was happy about snogging DRACO MALFOY. And she was mad at Ron because he kissed Lavender Brown? Suddenly it dawned on me.

"You only kissed Draco because of Lavender Brown didn't you?"

"What? Of course not Harry. I don't know why I kissed Draco okay? But under no circumstances can you tell Ron, Harry please."

"I'll try not to tell him. But I'm staying at the borrow for all Christmas so it's going to be hard. And Ron is devastated because of this entire thing."

"Harry please.."

"okay, but call it off with Draco? I'm not seeing Ron get hurt by that arrogant Malfoy."

"Thanks Harry"

Suddenly the train stopped. I looked at Hermione, she nodded back understandingly, this was going to be tough but I could do it, I ran out of her compartment to get my books, Christmas would be tough.

I walked through the front door of the Galferanium Bar in Eragon Avenue, London. It was a muggle-bar but I thought it might be safer here. I needed to talk to Draco after the incident on the train. I asked him by owl if he could meet me here at 6, he replied and it was all arranged, now I just had to wait.

As six came I started to become worried, but then I saw Draco, he was wearing muggle clothes: Chinos, a pair of converse and a tee shirt. Once he saw me he smiled and waved, I felt butterfly's in my stomach, no I told myself, this was serious.

"Hey Hermione" He greeted me cheerfully. He smelt of mint. I had to remind myself again not to do anything.

"Draco, about the train.. I feel bad and I ju-"

"How about we go outside and talk about this? It's really stuffy in hear."

I had to agree with him, it was very smokey but I also knew if we went outside things might happen. It was a gamble, but I followed him anyways.

"You where saying?" He said, we where back an alleyway, nobody was around, it was dark and smelt of cats piss, there where pieces falling off the damp walls and it stank of cats piss. Just like every alleyway in the World I thought to myself.

"Oh yes, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened on the train." I found myself looking at his lips, I had to remind myself once again that it was Ron I was here for, not Draco. "I just need you to know that I regret it, it shouldn't have happened. And I would greatly appreciate if you didn't tell Ron" I could see Draco was angry, but he smiled and said

"Yes of course, see you at school, Granger." And left.

I started making my way back to the Bar. I was going to write a letter to Harry straight away and tell him the new news, tho I still felt sorry about Draco.

ARRR How could I do this? I just let HERMIONE GRANGER slip through my fingers for a stupid Weasely. I ran straight to my bedroom and took my anger out on my book shelf. My father came up to figure out what the racket was but left me to it when he was the state I was in. I hate him, I hated Ron, I hated everybody except for her, I would get her back, by this time next year we would be together.

I walked down the stairs to put some bandages on my bleeding knuckles, I knew I could do it with magic but I thought I would let them scar, I would remind myself of this day.

"Draco?" my father said and I turned around startled.

"Er, Y-yes father?" I was still afraid of my father but I knew he could not hurt me anymore, the Dark Lord would see to that.

"Where were you today?"

"Out."

"With whom?" He asked. I could hardly say Hermione Granger, even the Dark Lord wouldn't be impressed with that, so I lied.

"Nobody, I just walked around."

"Draco, do not lie to me."

"Father nobody I swear."

"Hmph, and what happened to your knuckles?"

"I got in a fight with my bookshelf."

"Draco sarcasm is not appreciated in my house."

"I got angry and started to hit it."

"And may I ask why?

"My grades where slipping and I could not find my books" He knew I had lied, I could see it in his eyes, but he let it go "Whatever" was all he said and he walked out. I knew this wouldn't be the last of his inquires.

"RON! RON WAKE UP"

I put on my glasses and looked at my watch, it was 6.30 in the morning. Beside me I could hear Ginny Weasely.

"Ron, wake up!"

"Ginny? Is that you" I said.

"Harry!" Ginny said blushing, "I thought you were in the bathroom, Fred said you were."

"It's okay." I said smiling. I got up, all I was wearing was a pair of shorts and a tee shirt but I knew Ginny wouldn't mind.

"I'll just leave then" said Ginny and she ran out the door looking very red.

"She's got a crush on you, you know." Said Ron beside me.

"What?" That would explain why she ran out so awkwardly I thought

"Yep, so if you could just tell her nicely. I can't listen to her Harry this and Harry that anymore. Did Hermione write?"

"Erm no Ron, sorry." I lied, I had gotten a letter from her last night. She had told me that she had told Draco it was off and she didn't want to see him again. "But you can talk to her tonight at the great hall?"

"Yeah okay, we're going to be late! Come on!"


End file.
